


Him

by sovandeprins



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Tragedy, may be seen as Konan/Nagato as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovandeprins/pseuds/sovandeprins
Summary: CU Her fingers lay flat on her lips, then ghost over his. [COMPLETE]





	Him

Him  
Author: sovandeprins

VVV

As she unravels the soft, wet papers from Yahiko’s face – she allows her heart to flutter in girlish admiration. She lets herself remember a life which seemed so far away. From the tip of his nose, to the curve of his lip. The slight rise of which defines his Adams apple, to the memory of his voice of which she held so dear.

Her fingers lay flat on her lips, then ghost over his. 

At his side, Nagato lay peacefully, motionless as one can be. The rods which embedded into his back long tossed away to never see the light of day again.

Nagato is different. He had always been. With the paleness of his skin of which she often mistook for sickness as a child. With those eyes of his.

He never quite left his boyish looks, although perhaps he did so more than Yahiko. She doesn’t remember, doesn’t allow herself to remember. All she remembers is his ribcage stretching against his tight skin and the hollow of his cheeks as he played puppet with their friend’s body.

Nagato was a wonderful, soft-spoken boy. She liked that about him.

Nagato was wonderful, kind friend. Someone who gave her more than she ever deserved.

Now, they are both covered in soil and she has never felt so alone.

VVV

FIN


End file.
